1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to a circuit interruption device that includes at least one constrictive zone that provides for voltage reduction and extinguishing of an electric arc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of circuit interruption devices have been devised to provide for protection of electrical circuits from electrical overload. A common type of protection device is known as a “circuit breaker.” Generally, a circuit breaker includes a resettable mechanical contact break system.
All circuit interruption devices with mechanical contact break systems experience some level of “arcing” during circuit interruption (above a minimum circuit current and voltage). As discussed herein, and as a convention, “arcing” is with reference to an electric signal jumping from one contact to another contact through an air gap. Generally, the greater the current and/or voltage, the greater the probability or magnitude of arcing will be. Arcing can be problematic, particularly for circuit breakers that carry a large load (i.e., are designed to conduct a comparatively high current and/or voltage). Accordingly, circuit breakers are typically larger than desired in order to account for arcing. The excess size results in a more expensive circuit breaker than desired, and additionally results in oversized circuit protection systems.
Thus, what are needed are methods and apparatus to provide for reductions in circuit arcing in a mechanical contact break system such as a circuit breaker. Preferably, the methods and apparatus result in decreased size and cost of the break system.